SpiderMan Far From Home theories
by KotlcExpert521
Summary: This is just a bunch of theories of the movie Far From Home. The new SpiderMan movie. Couldn't find it in movies so I found it in comics. You can give me your own theories in reviews and I'll write them down!
1. Chapter 1

If you haven't seen Captain Marvel then do that because Spider Man Far From Home has something that is from the Captain Marvel movie...

Seriously, DON'T READ IF YOU HAVEN'T SEEN FAR FROM HOME MOVIE OR CAPTAIN MARVEL MOVIE!

In the second end credit, (there are 2 scenes) the green shape shifting aliens I forgot the name of, are reveiled to be working for Nick Fury. Apparently, Nick Fury is in space while a green alien dude that is working with him is sent down to earth and is pretending to be Nick. He completely fools everyone. There is a villain named Mysterio and he gains Peter/SpiderMans's trust. He uses illusions and is mystaken to be the hero. He works with illusions. Nick Fury isn't really Nick Fury in the movie. Technically an illusion. The Avengers that are alive are not on earth. Or are they? ILLUSIONS!

Before that end-end credit, MJ and Peter, his SpiderMan outfit, are out somewhere in New York when they find out that Mysterio took a video before Peter "killed" him made it seem like he was the bad guy. Everyone believes him. And as if it isn't bad enough, he told everyone that SpiderMan is Peter Parker. With video proof. Then that credit ends. I think they will arrest him.

If you haven't watched the Flash series on CW then you don't know what I'm talking about but, season 4, Barry Allen is arrested for murdering Devo, the main super villain of the series. But he was framed. Everyone knows that if people knew that Barry is the Flash and Devo was the bad guy, then he wouldn't have ended up in jail. But the fact that Peter is SpiderMan won't save him because people think SpiderMan is the bad guy, therefore meaning Peter Parker is bad too because Peter Parker isn't as well known of as other identities he could have.

Tell me what you think. I just watched the movie a couple hours ago so I will probably have more ideas but till then? That is all I can think of on the top of my mind!


	2. Chapter 2

**gidster** :spiderman (whether the people believe him to be good or bad) is always on the run from the NYPD because hes a vigilante and that is against the law. so yes he will most likely be wanted for arrest. however, spider-man's public identity reveal has happened in comic books on multiple realities. this is no big deal there are ways the comics have delt with this to maintain the I integrity of the character and his identity. by the looks of it, they might be using the whole skrulls working with nick Fury idea (shapeshifters) it would just be about finding a way to expose Beck and clear spidey's name.. as much as possible, because seeing as JJJ just came into the picture, his whole purpose in life is to ruin spiderman's career so we know that'll be a long battle for Peter at this point. also, I'd like to bring up the fact that they confirmed that this is universe 616! which is pretty exciting even though I was like 86% sure already but when in spiderman homecoming brought Aaron Davis and then he talked about his nephew during spiderman's very intimidating interrogation I thought maybe this was universe 1610 and maybe we could possibly lose our friendly neighborhood spidey to the sinister sixanyway, hope this somewhat helped


	3. Chapter 3

**Guest:**

1\. As a result of Mysterio's lie, Peter would likely be expelled from Midtown School of Science and Technology. This would hurt Peter emotionally because the events of his third solo film is supposed to take place during his senior year and he is supposed to graduate.

2\. Most likely, Peter's situation would be akin to Tony's situation from Iron Man 3; but in Peter's case, both criminals and cops would be after him. He'd probably try to get help from Happy Hogan and Pepper Potts, but they'd apparently say there's nothing they can do for him.

3\. May's relationship with the community would become strained due to Mysterio's lie, but she herself would not believe the lie.

4\. Most likely, there would be two groups of protesters in Midtown School of Science and Technology; one led by MJ and one led by Flash Thompson. The former would argue to get Peter back to school so he can graduate with everyone else, and the latter would argue that Peter should get what he deserves; part of the reason being that he didn't know Peter's secret like MJ and Ned do.

5\. At some point, May would likely get badly injured and be sent to the hospital. Because Peter would be treated like a criminal, he'd have to sneak into her hospital room and tearfully apologize to her for putting her in her current state. However, May would go into a seizure and apparently flatline; prompting Peter to become grief-stricken and enraged to the point that he decides that he will kill the person responsible for the apparent death of his aunt.

6\. Most likely, MJ will have to be the one to stop Peter from going too far and will reveal that May is miraculously still alive because she would have only flatlined for a couple of minutes before the doctors were able to revive her (but Peter would have assumed May had died because he does not stick around to watch the doctors attempt to save her); thus calming Peter down and stopping him from completely going down a dark path. Had Peter not stopped at that moment, Mysterio would have been proven right all along that Peter was a murderer.

7\. In regards as to how Peter's name could be cleared, perhaps the Skrulls may have something to do with it OR a critical flaw in Mysterio's footage will ultimately be found. Once that is done, Peter would then be able to see May in the hospital normally and he would later graduate with his friends.

Well that's all I can think of. I do not know who would be a good villain, so I did not mention a name. However, I speculate that the villain in question would be responsible for nearly killing May Parker


	4. Chapter 4

Guest: Spread the word to everyone. It's all over. We've lost Spider-Man to Sony. Everything is ruined now and forever.

**so I've heard. Hopefully, they find a way to do something about this. But as of now, there may not be another movie so this is it for now. I will put discontinued in the title but just in case there is another movie, I will not press complete yet.**


	5. Chapter 5

**i might not discontinue actually. A lot of people have opinions on this sony SpiderMan deal so feel free to review or message me your thoughts!?****ￂﾠ**

**Guest:**

Its so stupid! Sony had just recently started the Spiderverse idea, correct? In that case, what Disney and Sony should have done is work out a very specific deal so that they can BOTH use Spider-Man in their respective cinematic universes; but only as long as both versions of the characters go through their own different career paths. The MCU Spider-Man could have just followed the scientist career route (since the MCU Peter is the "successor" of Tony Stark in some sense), and the Sony MU Spider-Man could've just followed the photographer/journalist career route or some other career path that might not actually be based on the comics. And then finally, Sony and Disney could have then just divided the villains into two groups; based on who is more appropriate to fight each respective cinematic version of Spider-Man. And then the whole Spiderverse idea could really have worked out as a result without causing problems for both sides. I've read many internet sources about whose at fault and what not, but I strongly feel that the entire situation was Sony's fault because the people who went to that meeting did NOT have the brains to at least consider making a counter-deal; they acted like petulant children and walked away instead.


	6. Chapter 6

From: Guest

:Hey Author,

In your most honest opinion, how do you think the deal should have gone down? What would you have done in place of those idiots from Sony?

**well, I think that they shouldn't have given SpiderMan to Sony and that they should have at least let them make 1 more movie because Far From home was left off on the worst cliffhanger ever. I really want to know what happens but if Sony decides to make that movie instead of Marvel then, it definitely wont be as good as Marvel because you can't get much better than Marvel. BUT Sony could do a good job with a movie like that. SpiderMan into the Spiderverse wasn't that bad. I think though that it definitely won't be the same. Marvel SpiderMan is awesome and they can't make it any better so I hope Sony tries to make something good out of it.**

**I guess what****I'm trying to say is, I'm dissapointed but I'm hopeful. No idea if any of that makes sense but... who knows what will happen. We all may be surprised. Or maybe not. That's what I personally think...**


	7. Chapter 7

**I got 3 different Guest reviews so I'm just gonna put them in the same chapter.**

Guest: I've been contemplating whether or not I should go see Morbius and the Venom sequel next year; given what's happened last week…

**Well, I haven't seen the first Venom movie yet and I don't know if Morbius is part of the title or if it's another movie but I say you should go so we see if it's any good now. We'll have to see…**

Guest: One of the cons of losing the MCU Spider-Man means we'll never know if he was ever meant to eventually become a founding member of the MCU version of the Young Avengers. It probably would've been an interesting twist in comparison to the comics.

**It would have been. I secretly hope that Sony made a deal and they're gonna make a movie together. **

Guest: 1. Who do you think is truly at fault for the Disney-Sony deal falling apart and why?

**It could be anyone. I mean, Sony IS the one with SpiderMan now but Disney could be a reason SpiderMan was given up on I guess you could say...**

2\. If you can imagine yourself being one of those Sony people who went to that meeting and you decided to make a counter-deal (as opposed to walking away) what kind of terms would you have given to Disney?

**I honestly don't know what I would do. I mean, on a completely unrelated note, Iron Man died in Endgame, Captain America is old. And now Spiderman is Sony. Maybe this has something to do with money problems. They might have to let some actors go because as the actors keep making more movies and are around longer -like iron man and Captain America- they have to pay the actors more money. So if that's the case then I wouldn't have done anything. Plus taking on Spiderman would mean more business for Sony and if I was working with them, then why would I do anything? Another thing is, Stan Lee is gone. That is still pretty big and they have to cut people sometimes.**

3\. What do you think people should do to get Spider-Man back in the MCU?

**This is my favorite question. I think protesting or petitions. Everyone loves Spiderman and Tom Holland playing him. There are MANY fans and I'm sure everyone would sign a petition and protest. I saw on Instagram, someone posted something on their story it said: How many likes to get Spiderman? The answer- by Sony- was 15 million likes. This could very well be fake but if it is real, maybe if there were 15 million signatures or if people actually did this on Instagram and people sent a picture of the 15 million likes to Sony, then maybe we can get SpiderMan back.**

4\. If another deal presents itself, what exactly do you think Disney and Sony need to do to make sure it works long-term?

**Maybe if they could work together on SpiderMan movies. That would mean they go half and half. They each pay the actor half the amount, both do half of everything. And if that were to work out, they could do it with other movies too.**


	8. Chapter 8

Guest: Sony Pictures chairman and CEO Tony Vinciquerra has just said that "For the moment the door is closed" on Spider-Man in the MCU. I personally think that was his indirect way of saying "f you" to the MCU fans and that he doesn't care about their feelings.

**That's one way of looking at it. Hi. Sorry I haven't been on lately. I promise to update more often if there are more reviews coming in!**


	9. Chapter 9

ScreenRant article: "Disney's Fox Purchase Accidentally Influenced Spider-Man Leaving Marvel"

**I'm gonna research that now. I might write an essay or something. Idk. I heard a commercial on the radio saying Ariana Grande is suing Forever21. I don't know much but I'll tell u what I find in the next chapter**.


	10. Chapter 10

TheGreatGodzilla:

I cannot believe that they cannot just collaborate!MCU's Spider-Man is awesome and so does Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse! They can rely on these two as keys for the possible crossover! So instead of simply just making petitions to make sure that we get to keep Spider-Man in the MCU alone, why don't we make petitions to point this out?! Look at the recent movie that came out in June earlier like Batman vs Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles! It's met with posivite reviews and also being approved! In other words, it's a complete success collaboration between Warner Brothers, DC and Nickelodeon So why can't Sony and Disney just collaborate?! Who's with me on this idea? Come aboard and go make those petitions right now! So unless Disney and Sony  
wanted to lost their 'sweet spot' of being financially success and being praised by the fans at  
the same time in the world of cinema, they better colloborate right now if they don't wanted to lose being the dominant powers in the film industry like how the Mongols and the Tatars lost their places as the dominant powers to the rising Ming dynasty in China in the late 14th century and the growing Tsardom of Russia in the late 16th century respectively just because they cannot help but constantly fighting each other nonstop and cannot help but being bystanders to the natural **disasters** that are occuring around them! Sorry for the historical part. I cannot help myself but doing comparison to reflect how I see things right now.

**That is very true. Maybe they could, like, make miles morals in a real spider man movie rather than animation. Thx TheGreatGodzilla for the review! I know I said I would add on something about the Ariana Grande thing but ****_next_**** chapter because I haven't even started looking into it... Alright. Till the next chapter! :P**


	11. Chapter 11

**I got a lot of Guest reviews so I'm gonna put them together! This is more of a Spiderman fanfic so I'm gonna make a separate story on my account for other things. Like the Ariana Grande thing and that Area 51 raid idea on social media. I will use the other story for a bunch of random things.**

1\. Guest: Someone should email the people of "How It Should End" (HISHE) and make them do a video to show how the Disney-Sony deal should have ended. That way, it would show that regular people are far smarter than corporate people because we are creative and we actually use our brains.

**That's a good idea. And you're right. We have a lot of better ideas to keep fans happy and deal with finance than those business people. Maybe if they read this they would realize that their deal is really bad. :) **

2\. Guest: CNBC Article: "Sony just did the one thing it couldn't afford to do: Enrage Spider-Man fans"

**Lol. True though. People are really mad about this deal.**

IndieWire Article: "Sony CEO Says Spider-Man Left MCU Partly Due to Kevin Feige Being 'Stretched Thin' Post Fox Merger"

**I'm gonna have to read all these articles!**

ScreenRant Article: "Marvel Losing Spider-Man Would Be A Disaster For The MCU"

**It IS a disaster for the MCU.**

CinemaBlend Article: "Spider-Man: Far From Home's DVD Cover Is Triggering Marvel Fans About His Exit From The MCU"CNBC Article: "Sony just did the one thing it couldn't afford to do: Enrage Spider-Man fans"

**Yuppppp!**

3\. Guest: ScreenRant Article: "Dark Phoenix Could Be To Blame For Spider-Man Leaving Marvel"

**Another article to read. We probably have more information than anyone else right now!**

4\. Guest: If you plan to do an essay, part of it should be about the psychological impact the Disney-Sony split could have on the people for years to come if a new deal cannot be reached. Children would clearly not understand, but teenagers and adults would react in various ways. However, you should also address the concern about certain darker types of reactions that should be anticipated from those people who are likely not going to stand by and accept the current status quo. Another thing you should address in your essay is that fact that Sony has recently introduced their SpiderVerse idea and how Disney and Sony should work on something based on that without compromising the MCU Spider-Man's future. I mean, that one Guest thought that the MCU and the Sony MU should each have their own cinematic version of Spider-Man and that each one should follow their own career paths. Or maybe the MCU should keep Peter Parker and the Sony MU should use Miles Morales or of the other Spider-Men from the comics.

**Those are great ideas! As this Guest did, you can give me ideas for my essay. And when it is finished, hopefully, it will have everyone's opinions and you can share the essay on social media and people at school or something. That way, eventually, it might get back to Sony and everyone else in the deal! Feel free to PM me or add a review of what I could put in the essay! **


	12. Chapter 12

**This is not another chapter. As you have noticed, I haven't been on in a long time. I am going to stop for good on this story because I want to focus on writing other fanfictions. BUT if you want to copy this and all the quotes from reviewers then go ahead but please pm me and tell me before you do. Thank you for the reviews! Bye! (insert crying emoji here)**


End file.
